A change of heart
by We are NERD
Summary: Will Tobias still love Tris or will the new girl steal his heart. This is a OC Fanfic.This is rated for coarse language. Its mainly written by Smarties and Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

A change of heart

Will Tobias still love Tris or will the new girl steal his heart.

Tobias POV

"I love you Tris" I said before I went to work.  
"I love you too" she gently kisses me.

We part ways as I head to the computer room. When I got to the computer room I read the messages that we got during the night. It was the same stuff as yesterday. Oh wait, there was one message from Amilty headquarters

Dauntless Headquaters,

I am sorry for the sudden notice its rare we would bother your compound without much notice but Johanna Reyes has gone missing. We as amity phave desided we need your help. She would not leave so suddenly. I will be visiting tomorrow afternoon with hopes you will help. We thank you for your surport.

Riley Reyes  
Second in command  
Amity Headquaters

I never heard of a riley in amity. He must be a new member in the concil. I check the date that the message was sent. It was sent late last night so he will be coming soon. This problem seems sirious enough. I will have to find some men for the search.I tell tori the problem.

Tori made the announcement, the Dauntless speakers boomed "We need some Dauntless members to help in a search, someone has gone missing. If you wish to help please report to room 57 in the Pit.".

I made my way to room 57 and Tris came with me. "What happend?" She asked clearly worried. We usaully don't get called for missing people. I reach for her hand and gently sqeeze it. "Its all will explain when we have everyone." She nods. When we got there Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Tori, Christina, Lauren, Lynn and Chloe were there. Tori explained the crisis and I explain that riley would soon be coming. She appointed me head of the search because I was the one with Riley's message. Chloe was second in command due to her Erudite intelligence, the faction that she transferted from she was in the first training group I had, she was ranked 1st. I have to admit I had a huge crush on her but she was going out with Zeke.

We started making plans for the search Chloe left, she was voted to greet Riley because she was the most likable by far. She knew how to deal with the Amity better then us.

Roadkills POV

I was leaving with my bestie Chloe to meet this guy Riley. I walk beside her. Careful not to bump into her. We went to meet him at the track I hope he made it off the train you never know with the Amity. they are not ones to be risky with chance.

I saw him get off the train he hade short blonde curly hair and big green eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked at me the same way with those green eyes the color of spearmint. It was love at first site. With his ears flopping and his tail wagging I coundnt help myself but to run to him.  
That's when Chloe yelled "Woah girl, Roadkill come back!" The handsome beast was also running to me. His owner was yelling "Spearmint, come back boy!"Rileys POV

As I yelled at Spearmint to come back from sniffing and barking at the other dog I saw the owner. She was my age sixteen I guess, she had lose dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall maybe 5,6 and all dressed in black, Dauntless.

She eyed my pale flower print shirt, red skirt and high ponytail, she said "I take it you're from Amity. You must be Riley." I smile at her. "The one and only! Nice to meet you." I replied. She smiled and said "We have been awaiting you I'm second in command for your expedition, Chloe Acer.".

She looked friendly someone I could get along with. Not many Dauntless apealed to me. But chloe seemed nice enough. She lead me through the hallways in the Pit which is named accordingly. I hate awkard she talks before I get the chance. " So second in command huh? Did not expect such a young girl to be in that kind of position." She smirks at me. I giggle into my hands. "You could say that." In amity we usaully are talking none stop. she interesed me so I asked her "Chloe, were you a Dauntless born? Where did you get your dog? Why is she called Roadkill? How old are you? Who's head of the expedition? What's your job in Dauntless?". I cover my mouth before I say more. Sometimes I am way to curious.

She replied "Inquistive arnt we. Are you sure you're not Erudite. I am a transfer from Erudite and I found my dog in Erudite when I ran her over with a truck but she was saved so I call her Roadkill. But we don't have pets in Erudite so I left but that obviously it wasn't the only reason I left.  
"Why what did you have an apptitude for" I asked  
"I'm still busy with your other questions and its kind of private but if you must know Erudite but I have always admired the Dauntless and Erudite was heading to a different path with Jeanine mattews that I did not wish to take. Happy? Dumb question Amity are always happy." She said  
"Anyways so I'm 17. Four is head of the expidition he's 18, he works in the control room with me and he's a Dauntless leader. He's the one that got your message." she finishes.

"And now we are here and we can answer your questions hopefully I have answered most of them." she says with an annoyed look then smilies. She has a little Amity in her under all that Dauntless muscle and Erudite intelligence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

Chloe swang open the door smiling annoucing our guest Riley Reyes. A beautiful girl came out! She had dirty blond hair in a ponytail, warm brown eyes, pale slightly tanned skin, a flower print top and a red skirt She was stunning. Tris had to shake my elbow to get me to stop starring. Riley and I both blushed. I wasn't expecting a girl, a beautiful Amity girl.

Chloe took her seat next to Zeke and Riley sat down beside her and me. So we asked Riley what happened and she explained in a beautiful singsong voice "Johanna Reyes was my mother..."

Johanna Reyes didn't have a gasps expect for Chloe she simply says " Well she said in the message that her last name was Reyes there is only one Reyes family so duh."Riley continued

"Thank you, Chloe. So my mother left to go to an important Amity meeting and she never showed up. So I waited and she didn't come home either. I started to get worried so I called a meeting with our Elders to discuss my moms disappearance we decided to look to Dauntless for help. I sent the message because I was voted to come to Dauntless."I get up

"Thank you Riley. Would you mind if Chloe asked you a couple questions concering your mother?"

"Of course as long as you answer mine" she replies, she voice so beautiful. Chloe asks the questions

"Did your mother have any enemies?"Riley shakes her head

"Not that I can think of we Amity are very peaceful people." Riley replied.

"Was your mother acting strangly before her disaperance?" Chloe asks. Riley looks at meslightly confused.

"No she was acting normaly" she said.

"How did your mom get her scar?" Chloe continues. Rileys smile finally falling into a frown.

"She used to be Dauntless and she was attacked in the compound. I don't know who did it though so don't ask. She never likes talking about that kind of stuff" Riley said, no one saw that coming. Most amity are not ones to keep secrets.

"Why were you kept secret we never heard of you till now?" Chloe asked.

"That's a good question" I added.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. It never accured to me until two years ago that no one knew I existed. I am a secret, why? I am not sure. I got home schooled, I never asked why. "

"That's hard to believe." Chloe mumbles and Riley looks at her with an apologetic smile, Chloe laughs. I hate inside jokes. Riley puts her her head in her hands. I stare at her. She glances at me and smiles. I turn away. What am I doing? This is not like me at all.

"Do you think maybe she did have some enemies and that's why she kept me hidden?" Riley askes

"I'm pondering it" Chloe replies.

"Last question, what was the meeting for?" Chloe askes, Erudite through and through.

"I really don't know its classified." Riley answers looking puzzled.

Chloe looks at me and I know what she's thinking Amity don't classify anything either she's lying or its dangerous that they wouldn't want Amity gossip spreading.

**Rileys POV**

After going through questioning with a buch of Dauntless member I felt like I had dissapointed them. I didn't like being in Dauntless, everyone looked scary and uninviting expect for Chloe and the one guy who was starring at me. He sits beside a dauntless girl. They sit very close together. They must be dating. She looks at me almost jealously.

Chloe introduced me to everyone in the search. Four was the one who was starring at me. She giggled, I didn't know Dauntless could giggle, when introducing a guy named Zeke and he kissed her so I figured that was her boyfriend. The Tris girl gave me a death stare and kissed Four, I got the message.

Chloe and I said goodbye to everyone so she could show me where I will sleep. She said

"You can sleep in my appartement while your here because this is no rooms available for you AND Spearmint and I think you two would like to stay together. Do you mind looking after Roadkill while your here I think she likes you?"

"Ya no problem, but where will you sleep?" I asked.

"At Zekes its room 3255 come if you need anything." she said. I glance around at the room. It an ok size room. A bed with dark gray sheets sits in one corner. A small side table sits beside it. Roadkill and Spearmint make there way to the dog bed in the corner. There is a small brown carpet underneath. All looks like a normal dautless room. The only things that stands out is the large bookcase filled wih multicolered books, the mess of papers and notes on the desk and the saying writen on the wall facing the bed.

Its dinner, so I pour food into the bowls on the floor for Roadkill and Spearmint. They glance over at the food but don't move. Spearmint nuzzles Roadkills neck as the lie one beside the other. I sigh. Ah love! I sit on the edge of the bed. I look down at the neckless around my neck. I pull it up to my face and open the heart shake locket. Inside is a picture of me and mom two years ago. It was the first time I was aloud to see the compound. She showed me our crops and fields. The apple trees and cafeteria. It was amazing! We spent all day walking and her telling me about what we do as amity. We watched the as some people played a happy slow tune around a camp fire. I smiled and danced with my mom. I sigh.

Chloe came to the door as I quickly put my necklace back down. She smiled and motioned me to come. She brought me to the cafeteria for my dinner. It was a huge room filled with Dauntless, in other words I was scared to death. It was loud. It was hamburger night, just my luck. We waited in line. I got up to the front of the line.

"Can I have the vegetarien option?"I asked shyly. They just starred at me like I was crazy. Chloe saved me by saying

"She's Amity Shane, just give her some salad and some cake."

I sat down next to Chloe. it felt good to know someone here. I didn't feel as strange. Zeke came and sat next to Chloe. Four and Tris sat across the table. We were discussing life in Dauntless.

"So Riley how old are you?" Chloe asked bringing me into the conversation.

"I am sixteen." I replied.

"So your the same age as Tris then. Have you already done your Choosing Ceremony?" Four asked

"No I haven't I just turned sixteen after the Ceremony but I already know I'm going to Amity." I say ending with a smile one my face, I love Amity so much. We started to discuss life in Amity. Chloe kept cracking jokes and everyone laughed. I felt like I will enjoy the next few days before the search.

After dinner I was so tired. Chloe brings me back to her room.

"I didn't expect to stay the night. I have no other clothes" I comment. She nodded and opens the door.

"Four said we will start tomorrow. You can use my clothes for tonight. I will get someone to go to Amity and grab your clothes for you. Sleep well." She waves as she backs away into the hall and towards Zekes appartement. I close the front door behind me. I get greeted by licks and barks. I smile and pet both dogs heads. I walk over to Chloes dresser and open up the drawers. Looking for something comfortable. I peel off my amity clothes and fold them neatly. I put on a long white tanktop with black writing on the front. I put on some shorts and head to the washroom. I brushed my teeth and then went to sleep. I crawled under the covers. The blanket is warmer then I expected. Spearmint and Roadkill snored softly in there bed. I smiled and slowly fall asleep.

I woke up to a loud knock on the door.  
Still felling groggy I walk to the door. Slowly rubbing my eyes.

"Yes?" I say as I open the door. Four stands infront of me. He is a few inches taller then me. He is dressed up in all black with a gun tucked into his belt. He stared down at my long bare legs. He clears his troat and mets my eyes.

"Today I will show you around the compound. We will discuss the plan as well." His voice sounds monotone and dead, I guess he's not a morning person. I nodded slowly.

"Okay then. I need to get dressed first. I can't walk around half naked now can i?" I blush as his eyes trail down my body. The shirt clings to my frame.

"Ok I will wait outside." I close the door and quickly trow my shirt and shorts off. I grab my clothes from yesterday and put them on. I take out my pony tail and run my fingers throught my hair. I quickly tie it back up and walk outside. Four is leaning againt the wall his eyes half closed. He opens one eye and glances at me "

Ready?" I smile and nod.

"Ready!".


	3. Chapter 3

Roadkills POV

I'm in love, Spearmint is the best guy (dog) I've ever met. I showed him around my appartement and we settled down in my bed.I fell asleep with him licking my neck. we woke up when his owner left. But she forgot to feed us and we were so hungry.

Luckly, we found the food in the cabinet where Chloe usally keeps it. We also broke into the treats. We ran around for awhile around the appartement. Chloe came in to check on us and grab some of her stuff. She found the treats got angry and scolded us. she glared, cleaned them up then left. I hated seeing her angry. Spearmint and I decided to take a nap being in love is tiring work.

**Tobias POV**

I got Riley explained that I needed to give her a tour of Dauntless so we could dicuss plans for the search. She was pretty happy guess someones a morning person. She said "I've already seen one place and its the cafeteria. Can I go back. I'm starving." I nodded and we went to get breakfeast. It was our usal, toast and eggs. Riley ate lots of toast.

"This is very different than Amity bread... I love it!". I laughed as she ate another slice.

"Ok so to start the tour that was the cafetria let's go to the chasm." I walked beside her. She walked with a jump in each step. I couldn't help but smile. I'd seen plenty of Amity do the same thing but when she does it its cute. Cute? What am I thinking?

"Riley.." I started. She turned towards me and smiles.

" Yes Four?" I gulped. What's with me. Why was I acting so soft for this girl. I stared straight ahead.

" For the plan. To get to your mom. We were planing on having a meeting tonight. There is no worry alright? We will find her." She nods and looks ahead. when we got to the chasm she starred in horor at the water and her mood changes.

"This is crazy, I know Dauntless are daredevils but having this is plain stupid." she said as if accusing me of putting the chasm here.

"You are right it is stupid." I said as she starred at me in awe. " It demonsrates the line between bravery and idiocy. You know that's exactly what Chloe said her first day here" I continued and laughed Riley laughed to.

"Once an Erudite always an Erudite."

"Let's go to the training room. Its usally empty exect for training initiates so we will meet here sometimes." I say as I show her the training room. She eyes the guns, knifes and fighting ring with disgust.

"You train people to fight that's not bravery its violence! I hate this place! Its just not right" she yelled. She glared at me with the best death glare I've ever seen. I can't help but laugh. I cover my mouth with my hands. She puts a hand on her hip.

"What's your problem? All this funny to you?" I shook my head

"N-no it's just that I never thought that the amity could look that menacing. Usually your all happy but that was the complete opposite." She snorts and shakes her head.

"Stereotype much? I can get as mad as any Dauntless in this fucking hell hole. All you Dauntless are the same, judging everyone else before knowing the truth. But we have other fucking emotions. We are all humans you dick. Thanks for the tour you ass hole." She stormed out of the training room slamming the door behind her. I stand there in awe. What the hell was that? That was fucking sexy. I never thought the Amity had that kind of anger. I ran after her. I find her at the fork of the hall. She walked back and forth. I crossed my arms and watch. She stopped dead center of the roads and screams.

"Fuck you halls! I just wanna go home!" She punched the wall and she fell to her knees. I walked over and heard her sobs through her hands.

"Hey it's alright. I am sorry ok? I forget sometimes that I can hurt people." She looks up at me. Her eyes red and puffy. Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"What are you saying that I am easy to hurt? Why do think that of me you bast-" I pick her up by the waist turn her around to face me. i wrap my arms around her.i don't know why I wanted to hug her but now I am happy I did it. She gasps in surprise

" W-what are you doing?" I lean back and unconsciously wipe away her tears. " not saying your weak. I am just senseless to other people's emotions. I am sorry for hurting you. You're more than I thought you were. Your a badass and the sweetest person I've ever met." Riley blushes as my hand trails down the side of her face.

TRIS POV  
I walked down the hall towards the training center. But half way there I saw Tobias. But not in the good way. He picked up the Amity girl and drew her into a hug. His hand caressed her face. It slowly trails down the side of her cheek. That fucking cheater. I ran over and punched Riley in the face. She fell backwards hitting her head against the cement wall and hitting her knee against the floor. She squealed and held her face in her hands. I leaned over her and punch her until her arms fell limp away from her face. Tobias looked at me in anger.

" Tris what the hell? What's your problem?" He knelt down and held Riley in his arms.

"Riley? Riley are you ok? Can you hear me?" Blood was splattered on her forehead and gushed out of her nose. She moaned as her eyes flutter shut.

"Tobias what were you doing with that bitch?" Riley laughed and her blood splattered on my face.

"I thought I had a bad temper." She mumbled. Her body went slump in Tobias's arms. My body shuttered in anger. I wiped away the blood from my face. Tobias picked up Riley. One hand under her knees and the other supporting her back.

"She was crying Tris. You didn't need to fucking punch her. Can't you trust me at all? Maybe we should take a break until you control your self." He walks away leaving me standing there speechless

**Tobias POV**

Tris has pushed it too far. I know she is jealous but punching Riley out unconscious was unnecessary. She didnt do a thing wrong. She didnt even hug me back. I brought her to the infirmary. The nurse thankfully didn't ask what happend. It was not rare for injuries to happen. They offered to take her to her room but I abject the offer. The doctor and nurse follow close behind . I carried her as her head leant against my chest her eyes shut and blood caked on her head. We got to the emergency room and I gently put her down on the white bed sheets. My hand lingered in her cheek. The medics quickly came in to take my place.

"You must wait outside. You will be aloud to come back in as soon as possible." I nod and walk out.

**Riley POV**

Being punched hurt. But in a different way then I ever expected. It was a shock of pain cracking through me. But feeling myself slip away was the scariest part. I didn't want to die. Not before I lived my life. When I was little I dreamed of leaving the house, even Amity. I always wanted adventure. To see someplace that didn't need me to hide. I wanted to live my life not waste it. Now in Dauntless I feel that. I felt more alive then ever. Being mad, sad ,shy were things I don't usually get to be. But it felt nice letting my true feelings out. Even after the black washed over my mind.

My eyes slowly opened. There was a dim light above me. I tried to sit up but I gasped from the pain surging through my head and neck. I slowly reached up feeling a large bandage wrapped around my forehead. I lied back down resting my head in the pillow. I took some time to look around the room. The walls were dark shade of gray. A side table lay with simple red rose in its vase. I glanced over to the other side of the room. My eyes widened in surprise to the figure I saw before me. Four siting on a chair. His eyes closed and his head resting on his chest. I smiled and lied back down. I am happy he cared enough to stay with me. I closed my eyes and slowly shift back to sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I woke up still groggy from sleeping on a chair for the second night in a row. I didn't want to leave Riley. It was my fault she got stuck in this situation. I looked over at her. Her long dirty blond hair sprawled out around her head. One arm thrown across her chest as the other lay beside her. She mumbled and turned over. She gasped as her eyes shot open. She growled and turned onto her back. She glanced at me and smiled. I moved my chair as close to the bed as I could. My legs pushed against the bed side.

"Hey Riley how are you feeling?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Not the best. My head hurts like it was hit with a boulder. Your girlfriend sure can trow a punch. I never have fainted in my entire life. And I did in some simple blows to the face." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about that. She was pissed off so she got a lot more strength. And we are kinda in a flunk right now. She wasn't in the best mood" She nodded her head in understanding. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"How long have I been out for?" She asks a frown forming on her face.

"Three days. You were out cold. Our meeting has been moved to tomorrow night. We were hoping you were out by then seeing that you are finally awake. I have been with you every day and night and you never even stirred. Chloe has been very worried and wanted to see you as soon as you were conscious again. Ill call her soon to tell her." Riley's eyes started to water.

"I want to say thank you. And I overreacted. I shouldn't of freaked out on you. And umm... thanks for comforting me. I am not used to feeling so upset in one day. I barely ever got out back in Amity. I only ever felt sad because I wanted out but my mom never let me. I was happy that you tried to make me feel better. Since my mom was almost always busy I never got the love I always hoped for. Yes she loved me no doubt about that but she barely ever showed it. So it was a sweet gesture " I smile down at her. Her cheeks regaining its soft pink glow. Wanting to touch her soft skin again but going against it.

"Your welcome I have never fully been loved either. It wasn't a secret but I was never treated right. I was always in pain and alone cause my mother left me with just my dad. My abusive dad that could never love a soul. And she didn't care about me enough to bring me along." I fumbled on each word. Them tumbling out if my mouth without even thinking. Her mouth was ajar.

"Wow. Man I am truly sorry. I must of ruined everything then right? Seeing you we're happy with Tris then 'The Bitch' as she calls me came and screwed you guys up." She looked at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs.

" No not at all. I am happy you came. You showed me something I was to blind to see. She is jealous to easily and doesn't trust. Listen it's not you. Things were messing up before." I lie. But Riley seems so sad I can't let her be sad. She nodded making her hair fall into her face. She glanced at me nervously.

"Just one question. I heard Tris say your name was Tobias. Is that true?" She slowly sits up bitting her lip. She rested her back against the back board. I sighed and nod.

"Yes it's true. I am Four cause I have only four fears. Just please don't tell anyone. Not many people know my true identity." Riley winks at me.

"No problem Four." She giggled and looked at the ceiling. She is amazing. Even wrapped up and hurt she us more beautiful then ever. My hand makes it way onto the bed making contact with hers. Our fingers just brush. She smiled with her white teeth showing and that drove me forward to intertwine our fingers together.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley POV  
I was surprised by Tobias hand wrapping around mine. My cheeks flared up a soft shade of pink. His hands were smooth and warm. I looked back at him. He looked me right in the eyes. I seemed to drift away into his smoky eyes. I gulped and slowly turned towards him.

"Could you help me up? I feel stiff." Tobias nodded but never left my gaze. He interlocked our other hands and pushed the chair away with his foot. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly leaned forward. As soon as my feet made contact to the floor a pain shot up through my left knee. I struggled to stand up. As soon as all my weight was on my feet I fell. My legs crumpled under me. Tobias grabbed my waist gently pulling me up to him.

" It's alright. Just take it easy." I looked up into his eyes. I nodded and grabbed onto his firm shoulders. We slowly walked around the room. I finally regained my own strength but Tobias never let's go of my waist. His hands lingered on my lower back. We slowed down our pace and now stood still in the middle of the room.

"Riley do you feel better now?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes very much so thank you!" I let go of his shoulders and slipped out of his warm hold. I walked around a few steps by myself. I wobbled as each foot is placed down for another step. I laughed and held onto the bed for support.

"I feel as stringy as a noodle. But I need to see Chloe and Spearmint, my dog. Can we just leave?" I asked he laughed and came over to me. "Yes I will sign you out after. Lets get you to the apartment first. Just lean on me if you need to. I nodded and walked towards the door. I trew it open to a long hallway. Lit by small lights making its way down the hall. I looked back at Tobias

" You might have to lead the way. Last time I tried to lead independently it didn't turn out very well." I smirked towards Tobias as he couldn't help but smirk back.

"Alright Riley. Whatever you say." He lead the way but still stayed close by my side. Everytime I fumbled he caught me and makes sure I am alright. We slowly make our way back to the apartment.

**Chloe POV**

Spearmint was whining and scraping at the door. Confused I let him out. But I saw him run straight for Riley and Four. She limped and leaned slightly on Four. He looked down at her her and kept an arms around her waist. Spearmint ran over and jumped up on Riley. She fumbled backwards but Four kept hold of her. She leaned down and pet Spearmints head. He wagged his tail and licked her palm. She laughed and walked towards me. Spearmint trotting along side her. I ran over to her.

"Riley are you alright?"

"I'm great just that my whole body hurts, I can't really walk to well and I'm now on Tris' to kill list. Best day of my life." she says and for some reason doesn't sound sarcastic.

"Come on in Riley you should sit down, seriously you look like you may fall over. And Four shoo girl talk time."Riley laughed and Four looked offended.

"Thanks for staying with me and helping me. Well thanks for everything, Bye." she hugged him and came in with my help.

"Okay, tell me everything!" I said

"What? I don't know what your talking about Chloe!"

"Surrrrrrrrre. Of course silly Chloe. Gosh Riley, because Four is always this friendly."

"Fine, well what do you already know?"

"You got beat up by Tris, Four carried you away and then didn't leave your side in the infarmary. He's only done that one other time you know and it was to Tris after she got beat up. You two got something going on and I know it so don't deny it because I KNOW IT.

"Stupid Erudite!" she muttered and we laughed.

"Sooooooooooo" I said exitedly

She explained everything that happened. We went all girly mode.

"Do you like him? " I asked

"I think, its complicated, well...ya I do?"

"So how many guys have you been with?"

"None. A disavantage of never leaving your house is you never meet guys. So I totally need guy advise, help me please!"

"So course how do you think I got meat brain to ask me out." We laughed as Zeke just walked in.

"I'm so offended Chloe." he said with his best fake hurt face. I laughed and kissed him.

"Better Zeke?"

"Much thank you!" We laughed

"We got to go to the meeting now. You girls can talk about me after." He winked and Riley and I stuck out our tongues at him.

Before we leftI wrap a new bandage around Riley's head and we covered most of it with her hair. She looked very pretty with her hair down. Her hair falling sideways down her face. She smiled and we decided to head out. Zeke took the lead in front of us. We walked out the door but still talk about Four.

" He is nice and all but he is with tris. And I don't think losing your boyfriend to a Amity is a good thing aroung here. He probably doesn't even like me." I laughed.

" Ya right. I bet in the meeting he will sit beside you instead of Tris. He said they were not really working. It's your time to move in on him." We laugh as shr bumped her hip into mine.

" I thought that since you have lived here with her you would want them together." Her head turning sideways. I shrugged my shoulders

"I think your better." Zeke slows his pace down to match ours.

"I agree too. Tris is too uptight. Yes she is fun doing Dauntless stuff but that's all she does. Smooches on Fours face and jumps off of trains." We laughed at that. We somehow changed the subject to the food in the cafeteria. It was fun. I really do like Riley. She is a little less perky annoying Amity than I guessed.

**Riley POV**

We arrived at the meeting room. It's closed by big steel doors. This will be interesting I thought. Zeke opens up the big doors and motions us in.

"These lovely ladies are here for the meeting!" Chloe poked him in the belly and I gave him a high five. Time to start trying to find my mom. There in the room is most of the people I saw the first day of my arrival. Tobias and Tris included. They sat in opposite ends of the table. Everyone including me were surprised. I must of really screwed this up. Everyone glances at the door for our arrival. "Welcome Riley, Zeke, Chloe please sit down" Tobias point to the three open seats. One beside Tobias. Chloe winks at me and rushes over taking her and Zeke to the farther seats. I quickly followed and sat beside Tobias and Chloe. Just like the first time we all met but this time it's different there not strangers. Tobias looked down at me and for a brief moment he smiles. But just as quickly as it came it was gone. Chloe hit her foot against mine. I looked at her and she mouths 'I told you so.' Tobias clears his throat

"Alright. We are trying to find Johanna Reyes. She went missing for a week by now. We have not gotten any contact with her. We will need to go to Amity and search for clues." We made plans and everyone scrambled up and threw on their guns and protective gear. I felt so vulnerable in my light soft silk Amity clothes. Tobias looked down at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Riley you're going to stay with us. We are going to your house." I smiled at the thought. I get up and lean towards Tobias

" Thanks but ah Four what if something happens? I no have gear or anything." He laughs and starts to walk away.

" Don't worry. Follow me." I hesitated before following Tobias into another room. It was filled up with everything black. Black guns, coats, pants all shoved in one room. Tobias sorted through some boxes pushing clothes out if the way.

"You don't need anything to thick. So -ah found it." He pulled out some black leather leggings and a dark blue t-shirt.

"This will do I have a protective vest for you and you can pick your boots." I nod and look down at some boots. I found some knee high black boots with buckles. He gave over the clothes and vest and walked out.

" I'll be right at the door. If you need me." He closed the door and I peeled of my skirt. I pulled on the leather pants. Feeling its weird fabric squeeze my legs but they didn't feel uncomfortable. I buckled up the boots. They make my feet heavy. I take off my shirt and put the vest on. I zip it up and hit it gently. It's plushy but not very noticeable. I put on the t-shirt. It seemed slightly small but it's my size. I shrugged and picked up my clothes from the ground. I did not feel like myself in this wardrobe. I felt new and different. So why don't I act like it? Time to be myself for the first time ever. No mother making me Nmity. I slowly opened up the door and peaked out. Tobias smiled at me.

" I'll take your clothes. They will stay safe until we get back." Chloe rans up towards us.

" Let's see you in dauntless wear!" I take a deep breath and open the door completely.


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Hey all this is one of our longer chapter. Please review this is our first FanFiction and we wanna know how we did.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

My mouth dropped to her new outfit. The t-shirt clinging close to her frame. The vest was nearly impossible to spot and the t-shirt clung around her curves. The leggings did the same. The color black made her eyes and long hair pop out. Her boots made her look taller and brought attention to her long legs. She was stunning in Dauntless wear. It made her look more fierce and graceful all in one. She blushed and held her hands behind her back.

"How do I look?" Chloe walked up to her and made Riley do a complete spin.

"You look hot! You should wear black more often." She concluded and smiled. Zeke called Chloe and she left waving back at Riley. I was still speechless. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Do I look ok 'Tobias'? Not to happy or anything?" She smirked. I blinked a few times before I regained my thoughts.

"You look great Riley. Completely Dauntless." She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"That's what I was hoping for." Even in the Dauntless wear she had become more brave. We walked out of the meeting room and towards where the trains left. We stopped so I could put her clothes in safety so she could change once we got back. Even thought I hope she didn't.

" Just wait here. I will be back." I walked towards the lockers. I found my old one and put her clothes in there. I walked back towards where I left her. She was surrounded by many Dauntless boys and some girls. They were laughing and talking loudly encircling Riley. I walked through the group to see a boy maybe seventeen, flirting with Riley. He put his hand in the wall beside her head talking to quietly for me to hear. She laughed and blushed. Jealousy burned deep within me. She was not some Dauntless play toy and definitely not this pricks. His hand reached for her hip as I walked in the way circling her body with mine.

"Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone." He backed off and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever man." They all walk away. Riley waved bye. I turned and look at her. She was barely inches away from me. My hands encasing her head. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"Whats wrong? I was just making some friends." She said sweetly. Batting her eyelashes at me. She laughed. She breathed out and it tickled my nose.

"You were getting into trouble. He was flirting with you and it could of ended badly. You don't know the dangers here." I glared at her. She leaned in close. Are noses touching.

"Don't play with me boy. I know enough about this place to now who to avoid. I can take care of myself and even if he was flirting with me why does it matter to you. Wait... are you jealous?" I avoided meeting her gaze

"N-no I am n-not jealous." She smiled and poked my stomach. " Your totally jealous. Is so obvious. You would be a horrible Candor." She ducked under my arms and started walking away. I stood there in surprise. That was a different side if Riley. One I really liked.

"Coming? We have a train to catch." She walked away laughing. I followed behind her. As we neared the tracks she started to look scared.

"How do we do this? I jumped off but I might of been pushed off as well." She nervously giggled and looked at me.

"Don't worry I got a plan." Riley didn't look too happy towards what the plan will be. The train tracks started to wobble and we heard the train come near.

"Ready?" I yelled over the loud train. She nodded moving her hair out of her face. The train passed by as I grabbed Riley's hand and start running. She screamed as we enter the cart. As soon as we got in she started laughing.

"That was awesome! Thank you."She lets go of my hand and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist. Her body pressed closely against mine and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tris glaring

"We should sit down." I said slowly backing out if the hug. She nodded and sat down crossed legged like the Amity. I guess old habits die hard. More people jumped in. After a short train ride of polite conversation we arrived at Amity Headquarters. Riley grabbed my hand and intwined our fingers together. I nodded and we jumped out. Followed by others from different train cars. We rolled down the hill. Riley and I bumped hips and shoulders. We finally stopped rolling. Me landing on top of Riley. She laughed pumps her fists.

"We survived!"she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She blushed as she notices the position. Me straddled on top of Riley, her legs wrapped around me and our faces barely inches away.

"I uhh" she mumbled avoiding eye contact. I slowly got up pulling her with me. She fumbled forward and fell onto me. Her hands gripped my shirt.

"Sorry I am a klutz." She laughs nervously and backs away from me.

Uriah, Christina, Lynn and Tris walks towards us at the entrance of Amity looking unhappy.

"What now? Where do we look?" Christina asked and glanced at each one of us. Tris looked down at the ground. I felt bad but she deserved the distance for what she did to Riley.

"We will divide into groups. Take different parts of Amity. Christina and Tris take the crops gardens and orchards. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Uriah and Lynn go to the compound. Chloe and Zeke go to the greenhouses. Shauna and Lauren talk to some of the important members of Amity. Me and Riley will take her house. Hopefully there will be some sort of clue there. We meet up in two hours back here." We parted are separate ways. Riley lead the way towards her house. I stuck close to her side. The silence stretched for a long time. I cleared my throat

"So did you miss home?" We walked side by side. She looked up at me and sighed.

"A little I guess but I am just used to Amity being the only place I know. But I am happy I got to leave. It was a lot better then staying home cooped up alone in my room. Even being punched made me happy. I got to live." She shugged, smiled and looked up at the warm sun shining down through cloudless skies.

She smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Meeting you and Chloe was the best part. I never had friends. It's nice to know Some one can love you without being family. It's strange but makes me happy." She smiled at me showing her teeth. Our hands brushed against one and other. She curled her fingers and I intwined them in my own.

"I want to say thanks too. You helped me in more ways then one. And your a lot more than I thought. You are not always as girly as I thought." I smirked at her.

"Shut up! I am a very unique person. I have more emotion and personality than you could ever have. " She punched my chest playfully never letting my hand go. We nearded her house seeing the front of the house

"Oh really? Miss complicated thinks she is better than me?" She laughed and let go of my hand. Walking backwards to look at me.

"I don't think, I know!" She stuck her tongue out and pushed me away. We arrived at the front door of her house. It was fairly large made all of oak wood. She opened the door and waved me in.

**Riley POV**

We walked into my home. The warm welcoming smell of apples greeted our entrance. We entered into the small reading room at the front. But it's different, someone had an unwelcoming visit. A stone fire place surrounded by fallen over plush chairs. Only one still standing. Paintings and quotes cover almost every corner of the walls. A desk tipped over scattering the papers. Tobias kneeled down and searches through each individual paper. Glancing briefly before moving on. I sighed and walked over to the fire place. Sitting down on the only standing chair and looking at the black coals pilled up. Seeing bits of other things now impossible to identify. I heard Tobias sift through papers mumbling to himself. I pulled my knees up and stared in front of myself. Thinking of cold nights when me and my mom watched the flames and laughed about our day. Our troubles and worries. Tobias grunted and threw the papers down on the desk.

"Nothing. Not a single god damn thing. Riley we..." He looked over at me. He came closer placing a head gently on my shoulder. I pushed back tears fighting for release.

"Riley it's all right. It must hurt right now. We will look in the other rooms and then leave. Alright?" I managed a nod. Tobias walked to the closest door opening it up wide. We entered my room. The tall glass windows letting light into my room. It seemed so bright compared to the dark of Dauntless. A light green bed was in one corner. But that is the only thing not broken. My white dresser was on the floor. The drawers pull out and thrown around. It's continents scattered around the room. Pillows and blankets shredded. I ran my hands on the walls.

"Your room?" He never stepped in further, Staying at the frame if the door. I nodded. I held back tears.

"Nothing will be in here. If she was taken its not in here she would hide. and they would of found it." Tobias agreed and I walked towards my mothers room but he got there first pushing the door open. I followed behind. He stayed at the doorway blocking my view.

"What let me see! Its my own house for crying out loud." He turned his head

"You don't want to see this." I pushed past him. Inside her room is trashed. Drapes and clothes flung around the floors. Dark wood pieces that used to be her dresser fallen on to her bed shattered to pieces. Blood covered the the walls and floors, tainting the objects on the ground, glass shattered around in pieces and the bed covered in whip and punctured holes like gun shots. I stood there speechless. My body had quick and painful spasms. Tobias went inside and looked around. Careful not to touch anything to dangerous. He picked up a ripped shirt that is marked with erudite symbol. He took out a few samplers tubes and took samples of the blood spots. I looked around and find all my mothers favourite articles broken. Her fine silk dresses splattered in blood, soft cottons all ripped and tearing at the hinges. All of it. A squeal escaped my clenched throat. I broke down in sobs. Everything is gone. I knew there would be damage but not to this point. Not my whole house.

"Riley are you alright?" Tobias looked down at me.

"Of course not you idiot! My house is destroyed." I yelled at him I pushed him away and run to my room. I pushed past all the broken wood and scattered glass. I slammed the door and fall on my bed crying. I felt weight press against one side of the bed. Tobias rubbed my back as I cried harder. He slid closer to me and pulled me up onto his lap. My arms pulled at his dark shirt.

"They must of come after I left." I sobbed harder into his chest heaving in painful intakes of air. "Why are you always seeing me like this? Weak and frail. And then you comfort me like a child." I sobbed even more trying to muffle the sounds into his shirt. His hand gently rubbed the back of my head.

"You are not weak. Everyone needs someone to cry on when things get tough." He slipped his hand under my chin and gently pulls it up to look at him. "And I will be there to make sure you are alright." I smiled and sniffled.

"Thanks 'Tobias'. Without you I would be a mess. I am happy we can trust each other. That's all I hoped for." He smiled at me.

"You are one of the greatest things to happen to me." I snorted and closed my eyes quickly.

"Ya right. You're just saying that. You had Tris and your friends. So much more than I gave. I gave a simply a small friendship but they gave you hope and love and trust. You are just lying Tobias."Tobias looked down at me his glare was more softened but an increased impact. His other hand reached behind my back.

"You think I was lying if I did this?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock and a blush crept to my face. His mouth moved against my paralyzed lips. I pushed him away but don't move off his lap. His grip still held me tight

" Tobias you have a girlfriend, you have Tris!" I shuddered as his hands traveled down my bare arms.

"We broke up. She can't live up to what you give me. And you like me too. Your cheeks are flaming" He brought himself back to my lips. My hands hovered over his chest. I tried to follow along to what he did but it felt awkward. He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck.

"First time?" I nodded blood flowing to my cheeks.

"Just follow my lead." He leaned down to kiss me again this time I responded. Pushing back up to him. Our mouth move in unison with one and other. Tobias hands snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I broke away first gasping for air. He smiled and didn't let go of his hold.

"Do you still think I am lying?" I shook my head.

"I believe you. Still you could never be Candor." I leaned in close. Feeling his breath on my face.

"Around you I can't be abnegation either. I am just to damn selfish." He leaned in. Our lips pressed together as we hear a loud bang and screams echoing. I jumped back in surprise. Tobias lifted both of us up.

"We have to check it out. Are you ready for it?" I smirked and nodded.

"Always! Lets do this!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out towards the gun noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here guys hope you like it**

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I was searching the greenhouse with the others for clues about the disaperance. I had sent Roadkill off to see if she could pick up a scent. I felt bad though because we had to leave Spearmint in Dauntless and Roadkill was very upset. She ran back to me barking and nugging my legs forwards. I started running as she took the lead towards the compound and then I heard a gunshot. I ran as fast as I could with my gun loaded and ready to fire. I saw Erudite gards firing on our some of our search party in the compound and others firing on innocent Amity. I started shooting them until one came up behind me ready to fire I couldn't shoot him because the barrel was at the back of my head. I waited for the shot to come there was nothing I could do. I hoped everyone else would be safe. There was a loud gunshot but I felt nothing, I turned around and the guard was dead. Four standing behind me gun raised.

"Thanks Four you saved my life."

"Take Riley to safety and keep her there till its over. We shall message you to come once its over. You still have the walkie talkie right?" I nodded then pulled Riley away.

"We can't leave him there." She protested.

"Sorry, Riley. You can't fire a gun and even if you could you don't have one. It will be harder for him to fight as protect you. Do you know a safe room we can hide in?"

**Tris POV**

Uhhhh, that Riley girl was such a bitch she came in and ruined my life. What does Tobias see in her, she's fucking Amity for crying out loud. He leaves with her to go to her house she doesn't deserve him. He was sitting with her on the train how could he break up with me for her. These thoughts were floating around my brain till I heard it. We were right near the compound and one of the bullets were aimed at Christina and I. I had quickly pulled out my gun but Christina's was stuck I had to help her I had to cover both of us from what looked like Erudite Guards. I saw Chloe running into the attack as well she shot the guard aiming at me, I know she likes Riley better but we have to work together. I used the spare second I had to help Christina with her gun. I turned back and Tobias and Riley came running in. I saw a guard aiming at her, could my problems with her finally be over. Why was I thinking that? What had this girl done to me to make me think that? No one not even her deserved to die. I shot the guard saving Riley. I saw Tobias shoot a guard that had a gun on Chloe. Chloe took Riley and ran into the Compound. Why were they running? We were supposed to work together as a team not leave everyone in the middle of an attack but it was smarter because Riley, that useless girl, would slow us down.

We continued fighting while Riley and Chloe fled. I started shooting at random guards everywhere. I didn't see Uriah I wondered if he has gotten shot. I hoped not we needed everyone fighting because the guards outnumbered us 3 to 1. As i had shot someone I saw a guard with his gun on me he was starting to pull the trigger as he fell to the ground. Tobias had just shot him maybe he still loved me. I smiled at him he looked at me but his face remained emotionless. He continued to shoot at the guards. So much had changed between us. I hope somehow it will all work out for us once this search is over.

**Riley POV**

I'd only been to the compound once or twice so I had to think. I remembered my mom's office but the guards could be in there searching through her stuff. It was hopeless. Till I remebered the small room outside the meeting room.

"Follow me." I lead Chloe through the halls. Some Erudite guards were there but she managed to shoot them down as I was scared and usless. We made it to the room and I locked the door. The room was small and had no windows the reason why I chose it. Chloes walkie talkie buzzed

" We need your help now. Ahhhhhhh my arm we need your help the Erudite are to strong for us" Tobias' voice was breaking and it sounded higher through the walkie talkie. I was so scared he was hurt we had to go help him. I tried to pull Chloe up but she wouldn't come.

"He's hurt. You heared him he needs our help. Chloe get up!" Tears fell from my eyes. Why wouldn't she come he needed us. She looked strange and said

"One minute." She grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Chloe to Zeke. Chloe to Zeke."

"Chloe not really the time now" the walkie talkie blared.

"Zeke where's Four"

"He's right beside me why?"

"Is he hurt?"

"No, Chloe what's wrong?"

"Nothing its fine. Bye and be careful." She hung up.

"I'm sorry. Riley its okay he's fine. I'm really sorry I know it was scary and I know you are mad that I didn't help. But its because I know that voice and it wasn't Four. They were trying to get us out there." She said. I was shaking all over. That was one of the worst experiences in my life. I started to cry. Chloe wrapped her arms around me

"Riley its alright he's fine he's fine calm down take deep breaths"

"Chloe how did you know that wasn't Four it sounded a lot like him?"

"Its a voice I shall never forget and the way he talked it wasn't Four, he wouldn't ask you to come and you know it he would protect you first ok." I knew she was right, I was just so worried about him being in danger. He is more likely to survive than I am. I breathe heavily as I lean against Chloe for comfort.

"So who's voice and we were they trying to lure us in?" Chloe sighed

"Well that was someone I knew in Erudite. He's name is Derek Acer and he's my brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**i just felt like that was a good place to end my chapter sorry to all those who don't like cliff hangers so I put this one up as fast as I could.**

* * *

**Riley POV**

I held her hand gently. "Are you alright?" She nodded and looks down. We stayed there in silence for a while longer. Listening the the guns fire and screams of helpless amity.

"Its all my fault there here isn't it? That all those people are dying and risking there lifes cause of me?" My eyes dried from crying but I felt no sadness. Only lonelyness and reget. My body feeling empty and cold. She looked at me shaking her head.

"What? No its not your fault! Why would you even think that! They attacked amity for no other reason then to stop us to send a message." I sighed and nodded never looking at  
Chloe. The walkie talkie started buzzing.

"Chloe, Riley we have to go. Zeke and I need to find you. Where are you right now?" Tobias said through the walky talky. We looked at each other as Chloe brought it up to her mouth.

"How do we know it's you guys?" There was a slight pause of silence.

"Well we have been friends since your iniciation." Chloe looked at me and shook her head.

"Anyone could guess that. Something more personal." The walkie talkie beeped once then Tobias spoke again.

"Personal huh? Well I just made out with Riley in her room." Chloe stared at me in shock. I blushed as I slowly reached over for the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Room 16. It's just off the meeting room. Knock twice." I turned off the radio.

"What the fuck Riley! What ever happened to 'he doesn't like me'! We were just in a room waiting by ourselfs and you didn't even think to tell me you made out with one of the hottest guys in Dauntless!" I leaned back against the wall as she leaned forward into my face.

"Well it kinda sliped my mind. People were shooting at us. You know that's not he best time to talk about my love life."

"Yes I get it when the guards were fuckin shooting at us. But when we were fuckin bored in the room before the message that would have been a great time because it would also get our minds off this shit!"

"I just... I'm sorry ok I forget."

"Well I'm so fucking happy for you!" She hugged me.

We heard 2 knocks on our door.

"Let us in girls" Zeke and Fours voices said in harmony. Chloe and I bolt for the door. Chloe opened the door ran at Zeke and yelled

"Die attacker, die!" as she leaped into his arms. I saw Tobias. He came up and hugged me, my arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled into mine.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled on my neck. I nodded and snuggled in closer. Chloe noticed and pulled away from Zeke. She turned towards Tobias glared at him.

"You better not break her heart boy or you will have me to deal with. Trust me you do not wanna face my wrath right Riley" I shuddered.

"Its horrifing! Guess you shouldn't break my heart or you might have 5 fears!" We all laughed.

We heard the Erudite yells and commands not to far from us. We started running for the and I took the lead. Running down hallway after hallway. Zeke and Chloe were close at our rear.

"Um Zeke?" We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned around. Chloe had two barrels press against her temples. A group of Erudite circle around her.

"Let her go now!" Zeke screamed and tried to pry the Erudite away from Chloe.

"Dont try anything or she dies." Chloe sighed.

"Four take Zeke please." Tobias quickly grabbed Zeke and pulled him back. An older looking Erudite walked towards us but stopped halfway. His had large glasses and a short choppy haircut.

"I will not harm you. Neither will my men but on one condition. Riley comes with us." Tobias pushed me slightly behind him, he wrapped his arm around me. I stood there paralysed.

"No one touches Riley. Just give back Chloe and we will walk out of here peacefully." I looked up at Tobias.

"Its alright, ill be fine. They will give Chloe back. You guys don't really need me anyways." He looked back at me and shook his head.

"No way I am losing the girl I love to some Erudites." I looked at him in shock. He... Loves me? The man sighed and looks back at his men.

"Alright then she dies. Pull the..." I ran past Tobias and flung myself at Chloe.

"NO! Stop, stop! I surrender just let them all go." All the surprised me gave her an opening to attack. She punched the first man and ducked. He pulled the trigger and took a shot but he hit another Erudite. Chloe tripped the one on her left. He tumbled to the ground. Tobias and Zeke start shooting at random. I stood there helpless. No gun, no training. Chloe punched out some men and pulled out her own gun. I looked back at Tobias.

"Four, look out!" But it's too late. The man punched Tobias in the face. Causing Tobias to drop his gun. Tobias had no weapon and was fighting hand to hand with the other man. Tobias punched his stomach as the man bends over grunting. He did an upper cut at Tobias making him stumble backwards. It was a battle of fists. Tobias leaned down to try to pick up his gun but the man thought first. He kicked the gun away from Tobias grasp. It slid over towards me. I needed to help. Tobias was bruised and bloody. Blood streamed down from his nose. The man has blood splattered across his chin and temple. If things kept up Tobias would probably die. I picked up the gun. I felt it's strange weight in my hands. So how do you do this I thought. I brought the gun up to my face. Holding it the way I've seen the Dauntless do. I wrapped my left hand around the trigger and aim. Pulling the trigger in a fast motion, the gun pushed back on me. The man fell dead to the ground. Tobias stops fighting and looked at me in shock. My hand slipped and pulled in the trigger. It shot uncontrollably around the room.

"DUCK!" The gun pulled me in circles. Shooting at random. I closed my eyes and screamed. I heard shouts all around me. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. I aimed the gun downwards. My gun stopped shooting and it made puff noises. It must have been out of bullets. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Zeke was covering Chloe on the ground. Their arms protecting there heads. I saw Tobias slowly getting up from the ground. His eyes were in complete shock and terror. All the Erudite are on the ground moaning in pain or motionless and bloody. I killed them all! I stood there in shock. My mind was to filled with too many emotions to think straight. My limbs numb and weak. It's just like the feeling of the serum my mom gave me the one time I was 7. My dad died and I freak out. Blaming my mom and became rude for a weak. Treating everyone like hell. It feels just the same. A strange happiness feeling that I shouldn't feel but I do. I am in an extreme stat of shock

"Fuck yeah! Amity rules bitches. Don't mess with the peace ."

* * *

**Riley is written after shadow who loves Tobias. She wrote this part we were talking about in school and drew pictures of this happening.**

**Smarties**


	8. Chapter 8

**It will take us a bit longer to update soon sorry guys.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Riley jumped up and down celebrating. She was surrounded by the dead bodies of the Erudite. She stopped jumping and stared at me her eyes wild and seductive. Blood running down her leg. She had a large knife lodged deeply in left calf. She walked over towards me barely limping. I ran towards her.

"Riley are you Ok! Your hurt." I gently touched her shoulder but she grabbed to my waist. Clinging tightly to me.

"Maybe I would feel better if you kiss me." She leaned up grabbing me harshly.

"Riley not now. You are hurt." I struggled to stay strong. I did want to kiss her but not now. Not when she was slowly bleeding to death.

"Come with me we are going someplace special." Riley giggled and played with my hair.

"Okey dokey! What ever you say Toby!" I took her hand and pulled her towards the exit. Chloe and Zeke come up towards us.

"What happened? Why is she acting strange?" Zeke asked. Riley started singing and swinging her hips back and forth.

"She is in a state of shock. There is a knife in her leg and we need to get back to Dauntless now!" They both looked down at Riley leg. Riley looked down her self and gasped.

"Some one tried to eat me. That's not very nice." She frowned quickly then smiled again. Chloe nodded her head.

"You are right. We have to go. The Erudite will be coming again and we can't stay here. Hopefully we got enough of them so we can go." Chloe and Zeke started running ahead. I tried to run but Riley pulled back on me.

"Toby what is the special place? Is it the mean scary dark place. I don't like it very much." She pouted. I come near her and kiss her forehead.

"It's a surprise now come." She nodded and skipped behind me. We didn't make it very far cause then we pass a room and Riley pulled me towards it.

"I wanna go in there! It makes me feel happy." Chloe and Zeke stopped a few feet infront of us.

"Four she is taking to long. Just pick her up." Chloe glanced around nervously. I held Riley in my arms. One arm carefully placed under her knees. She swung her legs up and down in my arms.

"Yay! I get a horsy ride!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to jog towards Chloe and Zeke. They nodded in approval and lead the way out. Riley nuzzled my neck running her hand from my check to the nape of my neck.

"You are cute. Why do you like the little blond girl. She isn't very nice or pretty!" I laughed when I looked at her. Her face was tucked into my neck. Her hair brushed my chin.

"I don't like her I like a pretty Amity girl named Riley." We finally made it outside. We ran throught the fields

Really? I thought you liked me. She sounds like a horrible person. You should date me instead." I chuckled.

"I was talking about you." Riley mouth form an O. Chloe turned back to look at us.

"We called the others to back down and get home. Shauna, Lauren, Christiana, Uriah, Tris and Lynn are already on the train." We turned and made it near the train tracks.

"That's good. Lets just get ourselves save first." We ran slightly down hill and Riley screamed in joy lifting her hands in the air. I glanced at her face. It was very pale and loss of color. I looked at her leg. It had large drops of blood leaking down her leg. Blood splatters on my shirt. She was losing blood and fast. We heard the familiar rattle of the tracks. A train zoomed by as we ran and jumped. As I jumped I flipped over so I take in all the impact. I hit against the hard of the cart. Riley looked at me sadly.

"Why didn't you let me jump? I am a good jumper." She pouted and crossed her arms. She sat on my lap. I leaned up and balanced on my hands. Chloe came over and grabbed Riley's face.

"Why you touching me? Am I squishy?" She puffed up her cheeks. Chloe moved Riley's head back and fourth. "She is responsive so not much brain damage but a serious case of blood loss. We need that wrapped up." I gently sat Riley beside me hoisting her injured leg on my knee. I pulled off my shirt and start ripping it in small strips.

"We need to take the knife out. It might get lodged in further. I am so sorry Riley." I leaned down and grabbed the knife's handle carefully. She looked at me confused.

"What do you mea-" I pulled it out as quickly as possible. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was crying, clinging to my shoulder. I quickly wrapped my shirt around the wound. Blood already spilling out and staining my pants. Riley's eyes start to wander almost dream like. Chloe pulled Riley away from my shoulder and looked closely at her face.

"She lost to much blood. She is going to faint. She might die we need to keep her up right." She started yelling Riley's name over and over. Riley only moaned and startes to close her eyes.

"I just wanna sleep" she whispered sounding like her old self again. Zeke who was standing at the door comes over.

"We got to jump now." I picked Riley up and held her close against my chest, she smiled and gently kissed my cheek.

"I think I like you. Your hot." I blushed at that comment. Chloe and Zeke jumped hand in hand. I jumped right after them. I tried to land on the ground but we rolled down Riley grunting as pressure is pushed against her leg. I grabbed her and ran inside of Dauntless leaving Chloe and Zeke had called the Infirmary when we were on the train. The nurses were there to take Riley.

"No don't make me leave him. He's my boyfriend. Hehehehehe." she giggled. I bushed

"She is in shock from the pain and trauma." They nodded and let me carry her to the Infirmary. The way there she sang

"100 flowers in the Amity fields 100 pretty flowers take one away what do they say? 99 flowers in the Amity fields..." Once we had gotten there they drugged her and she fell unconsious. Zeke came in to find me.

"We are having an emergency meeting come with me!" I followed him into the training room where meeting was.

Everyone that was on the search in Amity were lightly battered and bruised but otherwise looking fine. We all survived the ambush. I sighed with relief. I had to start the meeting I stood up.

"Everyone listen up. The Erudite amushed our search party and we found an Erudite shirt where we belive the victim was taken. That leads us to belive the Erudite are behind this but we don't know why. Therefore our only lead is that she is with the Erudite in their sector. We could plan an attack there."

"No, the Erudite are intelligent they would not lead trails to themselves if that is where the captive is held. They would be hidding her somewhere hidden like an underground bunker outside of the Erudite sector." Chloe explained.

"Then we have no lead at all." Tris pointed out.

"We do not have a location but we do know what we are up against. I have a couple maps of Erudite bunkers. That they might use."

"And how would you know all this information?" Tris asked accusingly.

"Because I know their stratagies."

"That sounds like you know a lot about their plans."

"Tris, are you accusing me of being a double agent!" Chloe yelled furiously.

"Well how do you know so much and how did they know we were in Amity."

"I know because I grew up with their milatary stratageist. They found us in Amity because its not to hard to see a search party that's dressed all in black carrying guns in a peaceful faction that everyone wears red and yellow. They could have also guessed because if they were the ones who took her they would know we would go to Amity for clues."Chloe took a deep breath and said

"If anyone here is a double agent I think it would be you Tris Prior we all know you hate Riley it makes perfect sense. Now if you would all excuse me I'm going to go check on Riley." She left slaming the doors behind her.

How could Tris accuse anyone in that room to be a double agent. She has definately changed since .

"I think it would be wise to end this meeting" I said and walked out, to check on Riley as well.

**Chloe POV**

I went to go check on Riley. The nurses said she would wake up soon and would be ready to go tomorrow. Four came in to check on Riley as well. We sat in slience for a bit.

"I'm sorry about Tris she is being very strange lately. No one would ever think you were a double agent we all trust you."

I look at him with my face emotionless.

"You are saying it like its your fault she is being a bitch."

He looked away.

"Don't you even think about its not your fault. Its no ones fault. I can tell you still blame yourself for when Tris punched Riley its not your fault, Ok. Riley doesn't think it was your fault either because its not get that into your head what happened has happened we shouldn't dwell on the past."

I felt bad because he feels guilty for something that wasn't his fault. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well I have to go to work now its my shift tell Riley I dropped by." He started to leave.

"Its Ok stay here I'll take your shift. I think Riley would rather you be here when she wakes up" I winked. "But remember I'm watching you pal because if you hurt her..." I sliced a finger across my throat and left.

I walked through the compound to the control room I was the only one there which wasn't unusal because in two days it would be bravery day and everyone was planning parties.  
I got to the computer and checked for messages. There was 2 messages I opened the first:

* * *

Dauntless Headquaters,

We thank you for helping us against the Erudite none of our members have been harmed.

Thank you,  
Sam Trek,

Amity Faction Representative

* * *

I replied:

* * *

Sam Trek,

Thank you, we are glad to hear that everyone is safe. We appoligise for the damages caused during the attack.

Chloe Acer,  
Dauntless Control Room

* * *

I looked at the second message it was a video recording. Those were rare. I opened it and gasped Johanna Reyes's bloody scarred face was all over the screen.

"Help I've been kidnapped we are in some sort of bunker." I knew it.

"We are near Candor I saw it on the way here. They are planning something come quickly."

"What are you doing in there?" I heard my brothers disinct voice boom.

And the screen went black.

* * *

**Again apologizes for the cliff hanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The End of Chloes Pov from last chapter.**

I stared in shock and grabbed the speaker "Attention, Attention Emergency meeting in the training room for the seach party now!"

**Riley POV**

I woke up to Tobias sitting above me. He was smiling at me.

"Hey Riley, how do you feel. We had a rather rough time in Amity?"

What had happened in Amity had suddenly dawned on me. My eyes started tearing up.

"I'm a murderer!" I started sobbing. He put his arms around me.

"You saved me I would have died. After that you didn't do it on purpose you just lost contol of the gun. Those people were trying to kill us you saved us, Okay." I continued to sob into his chest.

No matter if I did the right thing or not I killed someone. I killed more than one person. What would my mother have said? How would those guards families be feeling now? What if some of them didn't die and that they were suffering from the pain I put them through? My thoughts were interupted by Chloe's panicked voice.

"Attention, Attention Emergency meeting in the training room for the search party now!" Tobias gets up.

"Sorry Riley, but you still can't come you have to rest. Ill come back after and tell you what happened." He kissed me lightly and left. I was left to my thoughts.

**Tobias pov**

I didn't want to leave Riley in the Imfaramary but I had to rush to the training room. Chloe's voice had sounded so terrified even when the Erudite had surounded her she still stayed calm. It made me wonder what had happened. I got to the training room and everyone was all ready there. I saw Chloe shaking in Zekes arms. She got up and tried to look as strong as she could. She pulled out her laptop and opened up a video message. She showed us the message of Johanna Reyes. Everyone stood there in shock for a few minutes processing whar they had just seen.

"Have you been able to track where the message came from?" I finally asked.

"Yes, I have the coordanites of when it was send from. We need to send people there now before they have the chance to leave."

"Well we should go now everyone put on protective gear and go to the train imediatly." I grabbed some protective gear and joined the others. The next train going to Candor had been due for 12:32. It was currently 12:29. We waited for the others for be all dressed and ready to go.

The train rolled around 3 minutes later. We all jumped on and waited to get to our destination which no one knew of. After a long while of slience. Chloe who had been looking at the map yelled.

"Okay, everyone the bunker is a very short walk from here. On three...One...Two...THREE! Everyone off the train."

I jumped along with everyone else. I've been doing this for years now and now it felt wierd not to do it with Riley beside me. I looked around everybody was there. Chloe and Zeke were checking out the map. Christina and Tris were getting up from a fall. Everyone else talked while we waited for directions.

"Chloe would you mind leading us to the bunker." I had asked, we couldn't waste any time.

"Ummm ya. Okay follow me then." She broke into a jog heading West. We all followed her. I could tell she seemed nervous but I didn't know why. We were in a big abandoned field just outside the Candor sector. We ran for a bit when Chloe stopped.

"Get out your guns and be ready to fight. The bunker is right over there." She pointed to the opposite end of the field. We all loaded our guns quickly. Once everyone was ready we ran cautiously towards the bunker. Chloe had the code to open the hatch. We all pointed our guns at the hatch just in case. Once the hatch was open Shauna slid in first. She motioned us in as well. Six of us slid in while the others stood guard so we couldn't be cornered inside. I slid in last hoping we could get Johanna Reyes out and Riley could get her mother back. I went in and everything was dark.

**Chloe POV**

I had slid in third. I was nervous about maybe seeing my brother. But I had to clear my mind we had to find Johanna because this was our only lead. I saw Shauna and Uriah in front of me with their guns ready. We started to move forwards as the others came in. We walked through a dark hallway no one made any noise so they wouldn't know we were here.

We came to the end of the hall without any signs of anybody being in the bunker. Around the corner was the main area of the bunker that's where the guards would be. We made our formation and we entered the room prepared for the worst but it was completely empty. That's strange it was 12:58 so no one would be sleeping and even if they were they would have someone on guard, they were Erudite they are smart enough to know we might attack.

We all knew what to do as silently as we could we had to slit up to check out the other rooms. I went with Four and Zeke. We searched the room on the left while Shauna, Uriha and Christina searched the one on the right. We entered the room. It was empty as well execpt for a letter on the floor and a trail of blood I could onl imagine to be Johannas. I took a sample of the blood as Zeke picked up the letter carefully. He read it and winced. He passed it to me. It read

_**Chloe,**_

_**Why are you trying to help? Its hopeless, you're risking your friends lifes. Is an Amity really worth it? If your Dauntless team doesn't back now and hand over Miss Reyes, we will have to destroy you. You won't be able to find us just give on Chloe, forget about this you can still join us you're still an Erudite even in your Dauntless clothes. I'm your brother Chloe I'm your only family left are you really going to throw that away for this. Hand over Riley Reyes and we will overlook your lack of judgement on this situation. Hand her over to us in Erudite in front of our old house. Don't even try to fight us there we will have the Erudite behind us. Chloe, you're smart, you can figure this out join us or its the end of you and your friends.**_

_**Make the right choice.**_

_**Your brother,**_  
_**Derek Acer**_

Zeke looked at me simpatheticaly. I crumpled it in my hands and threw it away as I stormed out.

Me and my brother used to be close till he went crazy saying all the factions are below us that we should rule everyone. I however did not agree he must be insane if he thinks I will give up my friends and join his group, never in a million years. I would never leave Zeke and my friends definatly not my new best friend Riley, I certainly couldn't abandon our quest for her mother. Johanna Reyes was a good person and did not deserve to be captured but that's not how my brother thought, she was not Erudite therefore she was to stupid to deserve life. I couldn't pretend to understand his mind I have no idea why he would go after her and Riley. I couldn't let him take Riley I'd be prepared to shoot him if he tried.

* * *

**Guys I know its been awhile and this is shorter than usual but a new one will be up soon.**

**Smarties**

**NERD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias POV**

"Chloe, Chloe, we have got to go there is nothing here." Chloe had left after reading the mysterious letter. I had asked Zeke about it before he just winced and said that Chloe should tell me when she was ready. He had still picked it up before we came to meet the others.

I saw Chloe aproching from the long hallway. She must have been wandering.

"Ah, Chloe there you are."

"Did anyone find anything useful all we got swab of blood I think is Johannas."

She obviously didn't want to talk about the letter. I'd just have to wait later to bring it up because she looked rather angry. I suppose its because we found nothing here and Riley would be disapointed but I think the letter had upset her.

"All we found is this." Shauna showed us a blue Erudite with the Erudite symbol in a dark red.

"That's like the shirt Riley and I found in Johannas house when the Erudite attacked. The symbol in that dark red is rather curious though or at least that's what I thought when I first saw it." We all looked at Chloe who was the expert on Erudite stuff even though she didn't look as though she wanted to talk about it.

"Let's talk about this later with all the others in Dauntless so the Erudite don't try to pull another ambush after all this place could be bugged."

"Okay I agree with Chloe let's go back. Ill send a message to the others." I said. I pulled out my walkie talkie.

"Four to Lynn. Four to Lynn. They arn't here we are coming up right now. Don't shoot repeat don't shoot." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Lynn to Four. Lynn to Four you can come up." The walkie talkie blared back.

"Let's go everyone go back." I lead everyone back up the rest of our team.  
Chloe opened up the hatch with the code and she climbed outside looking rather distant. I was sure now that the letter was troubling her. I looked at Zeke for an explanation. When he caught my look he shook his head and mouthed "later". I couldn't wait to get back to Riley she was scheduled to get out of the Imfarmary once we got back to Dauntless. My train of thoughts was interupted once it was my turn to go out the hatch.

The light outside blinded me compared to the dim lighting inside the bunker. The grass was a bright green, the flowers were growing everything looked beautiful you would think everything was going to be alright. But it was not we had been attacked by Erudite, Riley was injured, my ex-girlfriend wanted to crush Riley, Chloe was upset about a mysterious letter and we had just lost the only lead we had to find Johanna Reyes. Everything was going horribly.

The group that was on guard looked at us for answers. I just shook my head.

"Once we get back we can talk about it." I knew Chloe would not want to talk about the letter so I stole a glance at her. She had her teeth clenched because she knew she would have to talk about it sooner or later.

"Lets just get to the tracks, right now." She said as she led us back to the trains. We all walked all the way there silently. Once we got to the tracks we all waited for a couple minutes in an awkard silence no one daring to speak. The train around the corner and we all jumped on. I had to help Shauna get up and she thanked me but other than that no one in our train car spoke. I could see Zeke in the corner with Chloe in his arms as he handed her the letter. I decided to give them some space as I went to sit in the other corner. But as I sat down, I heard Zeke.

"Hey Four, come sit over here with us." His tone made it seem like it was just a friendly gesture but I could tell by his eyes that they were going to explain the mystery letter. I walked across over to them and sat down beside Zeke. Chloe reached across and handed me the letter.

"Go ahead, read it I know you have been wondering what it was about. I just didn't want to mention it to everyone its not that important to our search."

I read the letter twice. Her brother I hadn't even thought she had a brother.  
Obviously they weren't that close because Chloe would never betray her friends. Would she? No I'm sure she wouldn't her and Riley were great friends and she would never betray Rileys trust. But her only family she was only 17. What had happened to her parents? So many questions started forming through my mind.

"I would never ever in a million years betray you guys to Him." She said 'Him' with an acidic voice. Okay so maybe they wernt that close.

"Wait when you told Tris you grew up with their miliatry strategist, you mean?

"Yup, Derek Acer, Erudite genius, my pyschopathic brother. We used to be close until he started to belive that the Erudite should rule everything and that the others factions were to weak and needed to be destroyed. The thing is I completly disagreed with him. He had a fit when I transferred to Dauntless and the next day my parents were missing. They were never found but I still think it was my brothers doing because they encouraged faction transfer even if they didn't want me to leave them. Right now he is going after the ones that run the factions since the Amity are the weakest he started with them. From knowing him the reason Johanna is alive is because he is stealing so serum to control us and if the faction leaders are controlled it will be easier to take over. So we need to get Johanna Reyes and make sure that they don't get anyone else."

She sounded more determined by the end of her explanation. I just didn't understand how someone would want to do all that. Well know that we had an idea about their plan we had a small lead and we could send people to protect the other faction leaders.

The train was already back at Dauntless. Now I could see Riley she would be out of the Imfarary now. We all jumped off and entered the compound.

**Riley's POV**

I had finally gotten out of that hell hole where I was alone left with the memories of that fateful day in Amity, my home a place where I used to feel safe was the place I became a murder. My leg still hurt but I could limp around.I waited just inside the compound for Tobias, Chloe, Zeke and the others to get back.

I saw Chloe and Zeke walk through together first. Chloe wasn't looking good but she didn't look ingured so I limbed over as fast as I could towards her. Once she caught sight of me she ran over and hugged me.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked looking at my ingured leg.

"A lot better it still hurts a bit though."

I'm sorry I couldn't see you before I left. We are going to have a meeting back in the training room would you like to come? I'm sure everyone would understand if you just wanted to rest.

"Hell no, no more resting I just got out of the Imfarmary where all I did was rest. I want to be with you guys not alone resting. Plus I want to hear what progress we made." Over Chloes shoulder I could see Tobias walking in looking around. I started to limp over to him. Once he saw me he had the same reaction as Chloe did but instead of hugging me, he kissed me.

He had never kissed me in public and everyone around us looked starstruck. I hated everyone staring at me so I studdered.

"Um...w-well I guess we s-should go to the meeting now." He nodded and snaked an arm around my waist as we walked to the training room without speaking but I could see Tris giving me murderous glares.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far. Soon the story will be facing an huge change so be prepared for the unexpected. Sorry about late updating but I've been super busy reading all your amazing Fanfics. I will be handing the next couple chapters over to Shadow. hopefully she will be faster at updating than me.

3

Smarties,

NERD


End file.
